


Sleepless Nights

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asthmatic Gabriel Reyes, Asthmatic Genji Shimada, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, I SHIP EVERYTHING THOUGH???, I dont even like it anymore jdsilukhjsdliukhsdlis save me, I just want this to end it's so weird and like OOC probably but fuck, Im tired, LIKE R76 AND MOICY??? GOOD SHIT??, M/M, Moira's bi Gabriel's pan and Jesse's gay, Near Death, Uhhh maybe love confession I haven't decided yet pffft, Why do I ship this you ask????, anyways Gabriel almost dies so watch out for that shit, fuck if i know???, i feel like im betraying my own gayness by shipping Straights dskjhnsdilukhdslkld, is ANYONE straight in this family???????/, they're not entirely but you get the idea, this is getting ridiculous it was only supposed to be two chapters now its four, this is the weirdest thing ive ever written, um. this got longer than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: She reached for her cellular device with slender fingers, pulling it to her. Despite herself, she found herself smiling again as it flashed Gabriel’s name on the caller ID.She huffed at how bad she has it, before picking up the phone. “Why hello there, Gabriel. You’re,” she paused and glanced at her clock, “seventeen minutes late this time. Rough day—”“Moira, I think he’s dead!”





	1. Phone Call

It was just another sleepless night, or so Moira thought.

She yawned and stretched albeit dramatically, groaning as she did. Her insomnia kept her up regularly. She barely got any sleep, if at all, and tonight seemed no different. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and almost scowled to see the numbers reading 1:02 AM in a blaring red, almost taunting her amidst the darkness of the night. It was about this time where Gabriel would call her.

At the thought of the man, Moira felt a small smile creep it’s way onto her lips, despite her best efforts to keep it at bay. Moira O’Deorain smiling at the thought of Gabriel Reyes. Anyone in their right mind would laugh at the concept, yet here she was, staring at the ceiling and grinning like a teenager. They were at each other’s throats before, but now they were as close as two could possibly get.

The development had been subtle. They hated each other and only knew each other through mutual friends, (poor Angela.) But then Gabriel started listening to Moira talk about her job as a scientist and he’d ask questions and then they began to hang out and then they began to flirt and _Moira’s losing her mind over this man._

She hadn’t even known she _liked_ men until Gabriel came along. All she’d ever been with before was women, _(poor Angela,)_ so this was a first. In the back of her mind, the logical part that never truly showed, she knew that there wasn’t too much of a difference. She’d confidently asked women out, both strangers and friends, but she just can’t seem to risk it with Gabriel.

Moira always wondered why that was. She thought that perhaps it was because Gabriel had a child, but she knows she isn’t shallow-minded enough to let something like that stop her. Hell, she’d known and liked Gabriel _before_ he’d adopted the thirteen-year-old. It’s been about three or four years since then. She’d settled for the “neither of us are looking for a relationship” excuse, but she knew better.

She knew she didn’t have a chance with Gabriel. He’s six foot one and she’s six foot five. He’s got people all over him at every given second, trying to get a piece of his very, _very_ round and _very_ well-defined butt, so why would he go for _her?_ She looks like a sheet of paper when she wears a white shirt. Her eyes weren’t even the same color.

Her phone ringing startled her out of her thoughts. She scoffed and let her lips fall into a frown. She was _Moira O’Deorain,_ and hell would freeze over the second she allows herself to be this insecure ever again. She reached for her cellular device with slender fingers, pulling it to her. Despite herself, she found herself smiling again as it flashed Gabriel’s name on the caller ID.

She huffed at how _bad_ she has it, before picking up the phone. “Why hello there, Gabriel. You’re,” she paused and glanced at her clock, “seventeen minutes late this time. Rough day—”

_“Moira, I think he’s **dead**!”_

The ginger-haired woman sat up faster than a bullet. “Jesse?” She asked dumbly, eyes wide in alarm.

 _“He’s jus’ layin’ ‘ere ‘n he ain’t breathin’ and he’s fuckin’ blue and I don’ know what to do_ _—"_

“Jesse, _Jesse_ , slow down. I can’t understand you like this. You need to tell me what on earth is going on over there, slowly.”

Over the phone, Moira heard the sixteen-year-old take a few shuddering and shaky breaths, sobs breaking out of him as he held the phone to his ear. _“I_ _-I w-was out, I was out with Hanzo and, ‘n I just got home and I’m callin’ out to him t’see if he’s up and he ain’t answerin’ and I get into the living room and he’s just layin’ there, God, please, Moira he ain’t even breathin’, fuck, I can’t—”_

Moira wasn’t stupid. She knew who he was talking about. Who else would be with them in the household? Who else would be knocked out cold in their living residence? Still, she asked, with hope in cold, cold heart. “Gabriel?”

_“Yes!”_

She hadn’t even noticed she had gotten off her bed until she was slipping leggings onto her bare legs, phone mushed between her ear and her shoulder. “Have you called the ambulance, Jesse?” She spoke so clearly, so calmly, but her heart was hammering in her chest. She could barely hear the boy on the phone over the sound of her own blood rushing within her veins.

 _“Yeah, I-I did. They said they’re comin’.”_ Jesse swallowed audibly, sniffling. His voice sounded strained, as if he’d screamed. He might have. “Okay. Okay, that’s good. I’m on my way as well.” Moira told him, slipping boots on and exiting her house quickly. She didn’t have time to change the hoodie she was wearing. Gabriel was _—_ Gabriel _is—_

 _“Please don’t hang up!”_ The words came fast, almost stopping Moira in her tracks. _“P-Please, I, I c-can’t, please don’t hang up,”_ Jesse begged, his sobs coming back full force. Moira’s airway constricted as she listened to him cry. She was never particularly good at comfort, but she could do it for Jesse. “Of course. I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here, Jesse.”

Moira was not an optimist, nor was she unrealistic, but she said her following words anyway. “It’ll be okay,” she whispered, eyes on the road as her hands began to sweat. Jesse only wailed. She could hear him muffling his cries with his hand. She can only imagine what he’s feeling. Jesse hasn’t been Gabriel’s son for very long, but she knows that they mean the world to each other.

Jesse felt like he was losing his family again. Moira shook her head violently. Gabriel _wasn’t_ dead. He’s too Goddamn stubborn to die this early. “Do you know how long he’s been like this, Jesse?” She asked, making sure the boy was still with her on line, and still breathing. She heard Jesse make a noise of disagreement, signifying that he didn’t know.

“Do you know _why_ he could’ve gotten like this?” She questioned, taking a left turn. She was almost there. The two just needed to hold on a little longer. _“I... I don’t… M-Maybe his a-asthma? I-It’s been real bad lately, maybe h-he had an asthma attack.”_ Moira felt her blood run cold. Of course. How on earth had she not thought of that?

But… what’s this about it being bad lately? Gabriel hadn’t told her anything. “What do you mean? It’s more aggressive?” She stepped on the gas as she drove. Just a little more. _“Y-Yeah. He ain’t tell me nothin’, but I saw it. His inhaler didn’ do nothin’ for him last attack. He said it was empty, but I don’ think so. Somethin’s wrong ‘n he ain’t wanna check it out.”_

Moira exhaled through her nose in frustration. That sure sounds like Gabriel Reyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jesse beat her to it. _“M…Maybe if… Maybe if I’d g-gotten home earlier_ _—”_

“Jesse _—_ ”

_“No, damnit! Genji has asthma too, he has attacks all the Goddamn time at school! Usually he forgets his inhaler, so either Hanzo or I help him through it. Maybe if I’d gotten home on time like he told me to instead of bein’ out on a fuckin’ date, I could’a helped, ‘n he’d still be fuckin’ **alive**!”_

“He’s not _dead,_ Jesse!” Moira shouted.

_“Yeah?! Well h-he s-s-sure as hell l-looks like it!”_

Moira grit her teeth at the tremor in his voice. “Jesse, do you think you can perform CPR on him?” She was _here_ , thank _fuck._ _“I-I was g-goin’ ta, b-but I can’t, I can’t touch him, I-I’m scared,”_ Moira’s eyes softened at the words. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was once again cut off by something. And to her greatest pleasure, that something was an ambulance siren.

 _“Moira_ _—!”_ She cut him off, “yes, I hear it as well. I’m outside,” she clarified, exiting her car. As if on cue, the front door slammed open. Moira looked to see Jesse, eyes puffy, swollen, and red from crying, hair and clothes disheveled. He looked like he’d been to hell and back. At that same moment, the ambulance parked alongside Moira’s car and paramedics rushed out.

Jesse immediately turned and lead them to where Gabriel was. Moira followed, bracing herself. However, even when she did so, it wasn’t enough. She froze at the doorframe, staring at her best friend that she swore up and down mountains that she hadn’t fallen for. He was lying on the ground motionless, arms outstretched. His skin had gone from the shade she knew to a sickly pale. His lips were purple, and if she squinted, she could see his tongue had turned as white as his knuckles were.

It felt as if her world had ended then and there. Everything stood stone still for what felt like an eternity. She couldn’t get her eyes off of him. She couldn’t even move.

Quickly, the paramedics placed him on a stretcher and slammed a mask onto his face, wasting no time. They swooped him away and into the ambulance, to which Jesse attempted to ride on. “I’m sorry, sir,” said a paramedic, “but we can’t allow you on.” Moira managed to catch only half of Jesse’s curses, onl half of his last sentence.

“ _—_ swear to everythin’ that’s holy if you don’ let me on there _—_ _get off of me, that’s my fuckin’ **dad** in there!_ ” Moira felt herself snap back into reality at the shout, now eyeing Jesse arguing with the paramedics. “Sir, please. You’re wasting time. We are trying to save your father, so please, do not argue.”

Jesse growled and stepped backwards. His gaze of rage melted at the sight of Gabriel lying on the stretcher, before the paramedic he was arguing with got on and the doors shut. The ambulance sped off, leaving Jesse and Moira behind. Wasting no time, Jesse bolted towards Moira’s car, grabbing the handle of the passenger seat.

“Well, what’re we waitin’ for?! Let’s go, follow’em!” He shouted, pulling at the door. It didn’t budge. “W- _Moira,_ I said let’s _go!_ Why aren’t you _—_ why isn’t this damned thing _—_?!” Moira walked towards the angry teenager slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s well past visiting hours, Jesse. They won’t let us stay,” she explained.

 _“I don’ give a damn!”_ Jesse roared, whirling around to face her. _“I just want to know if he’s okay!”_

Moira’s eyebrows furrowed in sympathy as Jesse’s voice broke. “I-I jus’… I jus’ wanna know if he’s _okay_ …” Jesse managed to croak before his knees gave in. Moira grabbed him before he fell, hugging him close to her. She held him as he sobbed into her chest, wrapping his arms around her like she was his lifeline. She ran her hands through his hair and shushed him gently.

“It’s okay,” she lied, _“_ it’ll be okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don't know how hospitals work, bye.


	2. Family

Jesse woke up with the feelings of fog over his thoughts, crust sewing his eyes, mucus clogging his nostrils, and cotton balls stuffed down his throat. He had only been trying to breathe when he realized he was unable to use most of his five senses, causing him to attempt inhaling sharply. The act ended up making him hack violently, his hand flying to his face and forming a fist for him to cough into. He yawned, almost groaning in relief at the _pop_ his ears made, and stretched his arm over the nightstand. He began patting the wood, looking for his prosthetic arm.

He knocked something over, that only being apparent to him by the dull thud it made as it hit the ground. He groaned and finally started rubbing at his eyes to restore his vision. He blinked once, twice, in a fruitless attempt at be ridding himself of the grogginess he experienced. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what day it was, but if he was waking up without Gabriel’s… _assistance_ , he was willing to bet it was the ass crack of dawn, when he should _not_ be awake.

Wait.

Gabriel.

Jesse shot up and gasped as the events of the night before came rushing back into his brain. His eyes as wide as saucers, they darted very, very briefly around the room before he came to the realization that, no, this was not his room, and this was not his bed. He flung the sheets off before flinging himself off of the bed. He was running before his feet hit the ground.

 _“Moira?!”_ Jesse called as he ran through the halls of said woman’s home. _“Moira, where the fuck_ —”

_“I’m in the kitchen!”_

The teen immediately began following the voice, rounding a corner to what he assumed was the kitchen. He stood and panted harshly, wheezing where he was. Moira turned around and looked at him instead of whatever she was doing. She glanced at him up and down, then rose an eyebrow, an amused expression making its way onto her face.

“You’re dramatic,” she stated while smirking.

Jesse furrowed his brows in frustration and disbelief. Was she trying to be funny? Right now? At this moment? He shook his head to clear it out before opening his mouth to speak. However, the ginger-haired Irish-woman seemed to beat him to it.

“Gabriel is in the hospital and is in stable condition, you got to him in time. I talked to the hospital and asked them to call us when he decides to grace this mortal realm with his consciousness. And,” she paused, if not for adding dramatic effect then for looking at the watch on her wrist, “it’s currently 2:56 PM. You slept quite a while, and you snore like a bear.”

He only stood there with his jaw slacked like an idiot before he realized it was open and clacked it shut. He stared at her back that she had given when she turned around, casually continuing her activity. He opened his mouth then closed it again, at a loss for words. There were many topics he wanted to discuss, but he decided to start with the most trivial.

“Why didn’ you wake me up for school?” He managed to say. Moira paused, her head moving slightly but not quite to the side to look at him. “Did you _want_ to go to school?” She replied inquisitively. When she was only met with silence, she made a small hum then turned her attention to what she was doing. Jesse opened his mouth to ask another question, but was yet again interrupted.

A loud buzz sounded through the air, and Moira let out a groan at the noise. “Your phone’s been doing this _all day,_ ” she hissed, pointing at the cellular device on the counter to her right. “I didn’t know you were so popular. I had to take it away from where you were sleeping, it was bound to wake you up,” she explained what she thought he might’ve been wondering.

He walked forward and wordlessly grabbed his phone. His eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

_13 calls from That Shimada Boy <3, 6 calls from Hana#1, and 2 calls from Cyborg-Ninja._

That was _excluding_ the text messages.

Jesse gulped, opening the most crucial ones and bracing himself.

_That Shimada Boy <3:_

_I enjoyed myself last night. Perhaps we should do it again soon? [1:18 AM]_

_Unless you do not wish to, of course. Nothing would change. [1:18 AM]_

_Anywho, it is getting late. You appear to have finally slept “early,” an oddity in itself. I will get to it. We have school tomorrow. [1:18 AM]_

_But you already knew that. [1:19 AM]_

_See you tomorrow. Good night, Jesse. [1:19 AM]_

 

Jesse tried to bite back his smile, he really did. His lips were almost bruising as proof. But he still smiled like an idiot at his phone, unaware of Moira’s movements to grab dishes and set the table. Even more unaware of her eyes on him.

_That Shimada Boy <3:_

_Jesse, where are you? You slept early last night, or at least, what is considered early for the likes of you. Class is commencing. You are late. Get here now. [6:56 AM.]_

_I should not, but I am texting you in the middle of class. Are you not coming? Are you unwell? [7:02 AM]_

_You are alright, aren’t you? You can’t possibly be still asleep. Gabriel would not allow it. Have you fallen ill? [7:03 AM]_

_Jesse, this is not funny. If you are unwell, just say so. Do not worry me like this. [7:23 AM]_

_… Have I done something wrong? [9:42 AM]_

Jesse’s smile had long fallen off of his face. His heart leapt to his throat, and he let out a small whine without realizing it.

_That Shimada Boy <3:_

_… [9:45 AM]_

_Was it the kiss? [9:58 AM]_

“Oh Hanzo, no,” he breathed in sympathy. He knew the older Shimada had a habit of overthinking, but this was the worst possible scenario Jesse could have imagined happening. The two had shared their first kiss the night before; Jesse’s heart hurt to know that Hanzo thought he thought it wasn’t right.

_That Shimada Boy <3:_

_I… I apologize if I moved too fast. You did not say anything, but I still should have noticed any signs of discomfort. [10:01 AM]_

_Please talk to me. [11:34 AM]_

_I have asked Hana and even Genji to call you. You are not picking up, and neither is Gabriel. What is going on? [11:49 AM]_

_Something is wrong. [12:19 PM]_

_Jesse, please, if this is a joke, you’ve had your fun. [1:30 PM]_

_Please answer me. I am worried. [1:32 PM]_

_I’m coming over after school. [1:55 PM]_

_Jesse McCree-Reyes, so help me gods if I get over there and find you asleep, safe and sound, you won’t be. [1:55 PM]_

_Open the door, Genji and I are outside. [2:43 PM]_

_Jesse. The door. [2:44 PM]_

_If you do not open it, I will not hesitate to break in. [2:46 PM]_

_We’re coming in. [2:52 PM]_

_I am calling the police. [2:57 PM]_

Jesse choked on his own saliva and nearly dropped his phone. Moira glanced his way and rose an eyebrow at the teen, who was now frantically tapping at his phone, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

 

_That Shimada Boy <3:_

_Wooaaaah slow down there partner! No need to get the popo involved for nothin [2:58 PM]_

_Jesse! Thank gods! [2:58 PM]_

_Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you safe? Is Gabriel alright? What’s happening? Why’d you disappear? [2:58 PM]_

Jesse knew it was cruel, but a grin split onto his face. Hanzo was _worried_ about him and _stuff._

_That Shimada Boy <3:_

_Relax!!! I’m fine. At least, as fine as i can get. Gabe too. [2:59 PM]_

_What does that mean? Will you please explain to me what’s going on? Genji’s freaking out and Hana’s already threatened me, and threatened to tell her father, thinking this is my fault. [3:00 PM]_

_Is it my fault? [3:00 PM]_

_Darlin course its not! Its just…a reeeal long story. Im at Moira’s right now. Im safe. [3:00 PM]_

_And Gabriel? [3:00 PM]_

 

Jesse did not reply.

_That Shimada Boy <3:_

_I am on my way. [3:02 PM]_

 

Jesse let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He wasn’t going to tell Hanzo not to come, even though every instinct told him that this was none of Hanzo’s concern, not his problems or his worries. But Jesse wanted comfort. He needed it. He sighed and turned to the owner of the house, phone clutched and finger’s crossed.

“Hey, Moira? Is it alright with you if…” Jesse’s words trailed off as he looked down at the table she had set up. There were three plates, each steaming with food. He looked up Moira, eyes wide in confusion. She only gave him a look of understanding, a small and surprisingly gentle smile gracing her features. Jesse’s hand twitched. Great, now he wanted to hug her. He was sure she’d smack him if he tried.

“Well, that’s settled,” she began, “if you need anything from me, give me a call. I will in my office, third room to the left down the hall. Don’t disturb me without warning or calling, for I’ll be working.” Jesse rolled his eyes at the way she spoke. As she started walking away, Jesse glanced at the table, then at her, and frowned.

“Now hold on jus’ a minute, what ‘bout you?” Moira turned around at the question, eyebrow raised. Jesse was pointing at the plates of food on the table, eyeing her with a scowl that she _knew_ he got from Gabriel. “I already ate, Jesse,” she deadpanned. Jesse crossed his arms, stuck out his hip, and narrowed his eyes. “Right,” he drawled out, “sure y’did.”

The ginger-haired woman snorted, slapping a hand on her mouth at the noise. Jesse huffed through his nose and, somehow, narrowed his eyes even more, not quite finding it as funny as she did. “I swear, you are _just_ like your father,” she muttered, shoulders shaking in mirth. At first, Jesse furrowed his brows in confusion, before recognition flashed across his face. Apparently, so did a blush, as his face grew a darker shade at the words.

Usually, Jesse would squawk indignantly, swearing and cussing that Gabriel was not his _“father,”_ more like his best friend, and that it felt too weird to even _call_ him that. But he only uncrossed his arms and slumped his posture, looking away. He stuck his hands in his pockets and snickered, and only then did Moira notice the gentle smile on his face.

“I guess so,” he murmured, so soft Moira wouldn’t have caught it had she not been paying attention. She let out an exasperated sigh. This boy, and his father, were going to be the _death_ of her. She had a weak spot for the little… group, they had. Her, Gabriel, and Jesse. Sometimes, Genji and Hanzo too. She held them all close to her, perhaps a little _too_ close. She felt like Jesse was her son too.

This felt like family.

She smiled at the thought, for only a second, before realizing the implications behind the words. She and Gabriel would have to be the “parents.”

Her mind stuttered to a halt at the word. She and Gabriel weren’t even _that_ close _._ Sure, they were the “you can’t find one without the other” kind of friends, but that was only because they happened to be the only two to tolerate each other. Moira was too pretentious and Gabriel was too edgy. They were both deemed insufferable at their workplaces, and outside of them. She can’t _seriously_ be thinking of him as _that._ A… A _significant other._ When had her thoughts become so _domesticated?_ Since when did Moira O’Deorain prioritize anything above the work that she swore that she had been born and bred to do?

 _‘Since you left your work halfway through your shift, which you’ve_ never _done, and said you’d do from home, because you were worried half to death for the man you loved,’_ she thought.

 _“Anybody home?”_ Moira jumped. The words were felt like they were spoken so close to her face they practically breached her eardrum. When she looked up, Jesse was still a good distance from her, eyebrows furrowed. How come the words were so loud?

“Moira, are you okay?” Jesse asked, taking a step towards the tall woman. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She was sure her pale skin had turned a great shade of rose, if her embarrassment was anything to go by. Her mouth felt dry and her throat felt constricted. The man she _loved._ _The man she loved._

She loved Gabriel Reyes.

_Great._

Realizing Jesse was still waiting for an answer, she cleared her throated and straightened her back. “Yes, just thinking,” she excused. At least she wasn’t lying, she _was_ thinking. About what was the problem. But Jesse hadn’t asked that. And she was glad. Because that would be very, _very_ awkward.

A hand on her shoulder zapped her back to reality. She found the sight of the teenager raising his arm high just to place it on her shoulders amusing, but he didn’t seem to. “Yeah, you and that old man do that a lot if y’ask me,” he mumbled with furrowed brows as he scrutinized her expression, before pulling back slightly. “Moira, d’you get any sleep las’ night?” He asked sternly.

Ah. She hadn’t, had she? She was too busy. Once she’d managed to calm Jesse down, she had to calm _herself_ down, which she hadn’t truly succeeded in until it was time to go to her job. Even then, Reyes was on her mind as she worked. She found herself becoming a liability in the laboratory and excused herself from among her colleagues to go home and work in her own. She was glad Angela didn’t work with her in the same field, or else she’d be on her back like a worry wat. She almost chuckled out loud. Here she was, calling Angela a worry wat, when she’d been sweating bullets all day out of concern.

It becomes apparent to her that Jesse had taken her silence as a no when he steps back and shakes his head. He opens his mouth, no doubt to tell her to go the hell to bed, before the doorbell saves her. Moira watches in amusement as Jesse’s entire demeanor changes and he lights up like a Christmas tree, knowing who was on the other side of the front door.

He huffs at her smug smirk, only giving her a motion that he was watching her, before bolting to the door and opening it. There stood his long-haired, striking Hanzo, hands on his little brother’s wheelchair handles. He looked like he was itching to move forward, to touch Jesse, to make sure he was alive and well, but held himself back.

“You­—,” Hanzo started with a strained voice, “you are alright.” Jesse looked at the stiff posture of the seventeen year-old, shoulders so pulled upwards and tense he thought he’d break them holding them that. The younger teen laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Y-Yeah! I am, heh,” he stuttered, knowing full well his cheeks were darkened by an ashamed blush. He really hadn’t meant to worry Hanzo so much.

“Will you two just kiss already? This is driving me crazy!” Fourteen year-old Genji Shimada whined from his wheelchair, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. Hanzo sputtered indignantly, lowering his head and opening his mouth to no doubt scold Genji for saying something like that, and saying it so _loudly_ , before Jesse had grabbed his face and smashed their lips together.

Genji hollered in support, though not very happy by the fact they kissed above his head like he wasn’t there. Jesse pulled back and gave Hanzo the _goofiest,_ most lop-sided grin he could muster that had Hanzo remembering why it was he chose _this_ one specifically. Moira hadn’t seen what Jesse did, but just from looking at Hanzo’s awestruck face, she’d put two and two together.

“Now now children, let’s not make out on my doorstep. Come in,” Moira mused, pulling Jesse back and allowing the two boys in. Once she closed the door, she turned around and found Hanzo bowing to her in the traditional Japenese sense. “Apologies, miss O’Deorain. We did not mean to show up uninvited, it is just that I was, er, I was wor—”

“You do not need to explain yourself to me, Hanzo,” she cut him off and placed a hand on his shoulder to push him upright, “and didn’t I tell you not to call me ‘miss O’Deorain?’ It makes me feel old.” She jested, causing Jesse to chuckle. “You _are_ old!” Genji shouted, almost in distress, making Jesse slap a hand over his own mouth to muffle the snorting sounds he was making.

Hanzo turned around with wide eyes and glared at his brother. _“Genji,”_ he hissed in warning, but it went ignored, as usual. Moira had already made her way over to the child and ruffled his hair to hell and back. He laughed and swatted her hands away frantically, shaking his head. “ _Nooo, you’re ruining my super cool hair!_ ”

Hanzo chuckled softly, but it didn’t take a genius to know that he was staring at Jesse while doing so. Moira paused for a moment and thought, since these dumb teenagers were so obviously lovestruck with each other, did she act like this around Gabriel? Did Gabriel her? She thought not, as no one had ever pointed it out before. That meant that he wouldn’t lo­—… _reciprocate_ her _feelings_ either way.

She felt an ache in her chest and decided it was time to get out of there. “Like I said, I will be in my office if you need me. Make yourselves at home, Hanzo, Genji,” she spoke curtly, turning on her heel and quickly walking away. She heard Jesse huff behind her, thinking she was running away from their previous conversation. Which she was as well.

As she locked the door behind her, she sat herself in her chair and put her head in her hands. Lately, she’d been doing many things very un-Moira-like. She would never rush out of the comfort of her bed for anyone. She would never freeze up at the sight of an unconscious body. She would never comfort someone, or worry about someone to the point of not sleeping, not working, not _focusing_. She would never abandon her workplace for whatever reason. She would never be insecure of herself, she would never lose her self confidence— _it was all she had._

And least of all, she would never _fall in love with someone._

Then again, that one wasn’t as much a recent action as it was a realization of a gradual effect, was it?

She slammed her forehead on her desk and groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never proofread anything and you will catch me dead before you catch me proofreading.


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo, there's Japanese talk in this one. The conversation isn't really relevant to anything, but I'll add translations on the end notes if you want to know what they're saying. Also I used Google Translate for this so it's like 100% not accurate, but get off me pffft.

Moira awoke with a start, a gasp leaving her before she could stop it as she straightened her back. She glanced around her while she panted to even out her breathing, quickly recognizing her surroundings. It seems as though the woman had finally fallen asleep, hunched over her desk with her forearms as cushions from the flat surface, only to be woken by the sound of her cellphone ringing loudly next to her ear.

She yawned and rubbed at her eyes, unthinkingly grabbing the annoying device and answering the call. “Hello?” She mumbled and put her hand back on the desk to steady herself, feeling as though she were about to place her forehead down and shut her eyes to welcome her disturbed slumber once more. However, the voice on the other side of the call had her eyes widening.

_“Hello? Moira O’Deorain?”_

The Irish-woman immediately recognized the voice, standing up with enough force to send her chair sliding across the wooden floor but not quite strong enough to tip it over. “Is he awake?” The demand came out much harsher than she intended to, but the receptionist on the other line only chuckled, as if this was a common occurrence.

_“Yes, he is, assuming that “he” is patient Gabriel Reyes, the one you called to ask to be informed you when he’d awaken,”_ the female voice spoke, almost amused. “Right, yes, that is him,” Moira spoke quickly, “I am to assume visiting hours are currently open?” The woman on the other side let out a hum of agreement.

_“Not for long though, so you’d better make the most of it when you get here.”_ Moira rose an eyebrow. This receptionist was not very professional, was she? She shook her head to dispel the thought and began to speak once more. “I intend to,” and with that, she hung up the phone. She exhaled and looked at the time.

She felt herself choke slightly as she read the numbers on her screen. 6:46 PM, it read. Just how long had she been asleep for? While lost in thought, something slipped from her shoulders and fell to the ground with a soft thud, startling a reaction out of the scientist. She looked at her feet and felt embarrassment and fondness constrict her chest as she stared at Jesse’s serape.

While she knew she should feel irritated that he came into her office despite her telling him not to, she hadn’t really been working anyway. She found herself huffing in exasperation as she picked up the article of clothing and silently dusted it with her hand. He’d probably walked in for whatever reason and found her asleep then decided that his serape was a perfect makeshift blanket.

She was absolutely positively sure he’d gotten it from his father, as Gabriel had more than once handed her his jacket on a cold night out. She exhaled sharply and flattened her lips. The McCree-Reyes family was ultimately a bunch of dolts, she’d decided. Always trying to play “gentleman.”

Moira swung the serape on her arm and exited her office quietly only to open the door of the next room over, her room, and enter. She stripped herself of the comfortable pants she wore but didn’t bother to change her tank top, only slipping a jacket over her shoulders and grabbing the same leggings she’d worn the other day. She was usually quite opposed to being so haphazard with her fashion, (and her hygiene,) but she found that she really couldn’t be assed about it at the current moment.

Once she’d walked out and reached the living room, she paused at the doorway. On the couch, Jesse slept with his back to the arm of the sofa and his chin resting on top of Hanzo’s head while said boy sat comfortably between the teenager’s arms. Hanzo was busying himself with Genji’s hair, running his hands through it while the younger Shimada sat in front of him, eyes on the gaming device in his hands as his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration.

_“_ _Anata wa mada jūbun'na jikan o muda ni shimashita ka? Anata wa mada anata no eigo no shukudai o shinakereba narimasen,_ _”_ Hanzo spoke in the brothers’ native tongue, unsurprisingly as the two were currently alone. Genji’s reaction to whatever his brother had told him was a hiss as he delivered a elbow to Hanzo’s right shin. The older Shimada rose an eyebrow and thwacked the back of his hand onto Genji’s thigh. _“_ _Kodomo no yō ni kōdō shinaide kudasai.”_  

Genji very slowly turned to him and blinked repeatedly. _“_ _Watashi wa sore o kanjinakatta, anata ga shitte iru,_ _”_ he spoke very slowly, as if Hanzo wouldn’t understand if he spoke too quickly. Mockery, Moira recognized. Hanzo rolled his eyes, _“_ _watashi wa anata no hitto mo kanjinakatta._ _”_ As if to emphasize what he said, he pulled the legs of his pant up and pointed at his prosthetics, giving Genji an amused look. 

The younger Shimada let out a huff of defeat and sank back into his brother, crossing his arms and pouting. However, it appeared an act, as he looked above his head and gave his older brother a playful grin. Hanzo made a noise of contentment and chuckled, ruffling his brother’s hair. Moira felt herself become antsy at standing idly and watching the siblings like a creep, and so decided to maker her presence known.  

“Isn’t this a sight for sore eyes,” the woman jested as she walked in, gesturing to the trio on the couch. Jesse, seemingly unbothered, only stirred for a bit and adjusted himself, wrapping his flesh arm around Hanzo’s torso. Had his prosthetic been present, he would have no doubt had both arms around the boy. A gentle smile pulled at Hanzo’s face. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Genji shot, eyes now back on his gaming device as he punched buttons in no particular pattern, at least not one Moira was aware of. The Hanzo Shimada glare reared its head as he tugged on one of Genji’s locks, who only groaned in protest but did nothing to correct his mistake. Moira smirked. They always acted like they hated each other around others. 

She sighed and pulled at the collar of her jacket, looking around for the keys of her car. “The hospital called.” Her words garnered the attention of the brothers, who sat up straighter and looked at her in expectation. “He’s awake now. I’ll be going over there for a visit.” Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the arm that was wrapped around him with his hands, a frown making it’s way onto his face. 

“And what of Jesse?” Moira sighed again and looked at the sleeping boy in contemplation. “I’ll go see what it’s like first, then Jesse can come. I don’t think he can handle it if Gabriel’s state isn’t…ideal,” the word rolled over her tongue like poison, and the brothers knew that _she_ wouldn’t be able to handle it either,  but did not say anything. Hanzo glanced at his boyfriend then at Moira and sighed in agreement, knowing she was right.

The younger Shimada let out a sigh of his own and looked up. “I just hope he doesn’t get too mad at _us_ for it,” he comments, waiting for the next round on his game to load. Moira looked at Jesse for a brief moment then chuckled in amusement, shaking her head and walking towards the trio. “He wouldn’t,” she assured, “he doesn’t have it in him to be mad at either of you.”  

The brothers made eye contact and Genji grinned wide. “The Shimada charm, babe. Get used to it.” He hadn’t even managed to exhale after speaking before Hanzo had pulled at his hair again and scolded him because he _fourteen_ and should _not_ be saying things like that, to which Genji only replied with: “What? It’s true!” Moira watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. The two were so different, and yet, anyone looking at them would immediately know they were brothers.  

She sighed and looked at Jesse, still somehow sound asleep despite the bickering happening directly under his nose, literally. Despite herself, she found a soft smile creeping onto her face as she placed a hand on the teenager’s head, running a hand through his hair in a way that could only be described as _motherly._ She leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.  

“Rest easy, Jesse,” she breathed quietly, “I’ll go beat your idiot father back to his senses.” The boy didn’t make indication that he heard her, but he did emit a small grunt that made her pull back, not wanting to wake him up. It wasn’t very, for lack of better words, _normal_ , for Moira O’Deorain to be affectionate, much less like this. But then again, she found it a bit late to take back now. She’s already made her decision, and she didn’t feel like backing down just yet.  

She hadn’t realized the Shimada brothers had gone quiet until she felt that she’d been left to think for far too long. She turned to them, only to see two pairs of eyes looking at her, widened and confused. She’d be amused by their disbelief were she not embarrassed, feeling her skin heat up and her complexion no doubt changing. Pressing a fist to her mouth and clearing her throat, Moira looked away from them to glance at the counter of her kitchen where the keys she’d been looking for lay, her escape.  

“It is best that I get going,” she muttered, refusing to look at either of them. Just as she’d begun walking, she heard a laugh come from the younger boy, amused at her actions. “Hey, how come Jesse gets kisses and I don’t?” The joke Genji made was in a high-pitched voice, made to intentionally sound whiny. Hanzo had been too busy being shocked to scold his brother, amazed he hadn’t any shame, so much he’d say something like that.  

Moira turned her head to glare the smaller Shimada brother, before feeling her body freeze. Genji’s voice betrayed his face; he never was very good at hiding his emotions. He didn’t look like he expected her to look at him, so in the split second before he’d changed his expression to one of wicked grinning, she saw it. A small, sheepish look on his face, with wide and hopeful eyes and tense shoulders.  The Irish-woman felt her chest ache. These people were really going to be the death of her.  

She turned around and walked towards him with enough purpose to startle him. Hanzo moved to protect his brother from whatever she planned to do, wrapping his arms around his and pulling him to his chest, narrowing his eyes at Moira. He felt foolish for it, however, when she only leaned down and placed her lips on Genji’s forehead. He didn’t have time to feel guilty about it though, when she rose slightly to kiss _his_ forehead, then turn quickly to leave.  

The sound the teenager had made could only be described as an indignant _squawk,_ eyes widening in alarm and jumping almost two feet into the air, had Jesse not been weighing him down. Wordlessly, Moira had grabbed her keys and was already out the front door, giving them a smirk and a wave was she went. She’d already driven away when Hanzo finally felt reality sink in. 

Genji had been laughing at him the entire time. But laugh all he wanted, Hanzo knew there was no denying the blush on his brother’s cheeks, and probably his own. The Shimada parents were not affectionate towards their children, so this was almost an entirely new experience for the two of them. Hanzo made a small sound that suspiciously alluded to a laugh, tightening his hold on his brother.  

As he did so, he gasped when her felt the one-armed hold tighten around him at the same time. “Jesse! You are awake,” he stated the obvious, “I am sorry, we did not mean to wake you.” The boy behind him didn’t seem _too_ awake, drowsy, and his eyes still drooped, but he was awake enough to laugh and give another goofy grin that sent Hanzo’s heart racing.  

“Did no such thing, darl’,” he slurred, blinking repeatedly, “’ve been awake quite a while now. Moira’s quite nice when she ain’t actin’ all high ‘n mighty, huh?” Genji snorted at the comment, but made no move to object. Hanzo found himself agreeing with him, if what had happened just moments ago was anything to go by. He wished to thank her for looking out for Jesse at his most vulnerable, but he had a feeling that she’d been doing it for quite a while.  

He smiled and sank back into his boyfriend. He could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H: “Have you wasted enough time yet? You still have to do your English homework,”  
> H: “Do not act like a child.”  
> G: “I did not feel it, you know,”  
> H: “I did not feel your hit either.”
> 
> haha the Moira write in this the Moira hate it. (Get it? "The more I?" I just want to go home why is this not ending)


	4. Feelings

Moira lost count of the amount of times she’d thought that, yes, these people were going to be the fucking _death_ of her.

The entire time she’d been driving from her home to the hospital, she felt her worry become increasingly difficult to ignore. Her palms became sweaty and she had to wipe them on something every now and then to ensure that her hands didn’t slip and cause a fatal crash. The thought made her laugh, ironic, since she was on her way to a hospital.

Her throat felt constricted, but she breathed evenly. She was suffocating, but she had to stay calm. Irrationality had its time and place, and she knew it wasn’t now. She was on her way to see her _friend,_ her _hurt_ friend, and if she went there looking like a mess, she just knew he was going to start blaming himself for “putting her in this position at all.”

Screw that. It’s ridiculous and stupid, and she’s told him many times. And even then, many times had he said it again, that everything was his fault. He always tried to take the blame for absolutely anything and everything that happened around him and it drove her insane sometimes. She would never have it, and if he needed someone to tell it to him every day, she’d be glad to do so.

Moira slammed her foot on the brakes and yelped, realizing the light had turned red while she was lost in thought. Had she been going any faster, she probably would have gotten T-boned by the truck that just sped in front of her to cross the street from her right. She groaned and put her head back on the extended piece of the car seat, shutting her eyes tightly, as if it’d make her stop thinking.

Her thoughts kept returning to _that_ , even when she tried so hard to focus on something, anything else. They kept going back to the word family. Significant other. Gabriel. And with knowing she’d admitted to herself that she cared about these people? That she’d admitted that she didn’t mind proving Gabriel wrong about his worries for the rest of their lives? She’d practically dug her own grave.

She swallowed with great difficulty once the hospital came in sights. Pulling up into the garage owned by the facility, she sighed in relief at finding a parking slot recently abandoned. Her find was quick, much too quick for her liking. She’d hoped she’d get more time to waste to think about what to say to Gabriel once she reaches him. For once in her life, Moira didn’t know what to say.

But then the receptionist’s words came to her mind. Opening hours were going to end soon, so if she was going to move out, she had to do it now. She huffed in annoyance and swung her car door open with the confidence of a criminal with a hostage, stepping out and dusting her clothes. Fixing her hair in the outer mirror, Moira turned on her heel and began walking to the closest lobby.

As she approached, a male with black hair in a uniform looked up from behind a computer. When they made eye contact, he plastered fake cheer onto his face and opened his mouth, no doubt to welcome her and ask what she needed. “I’m here for a visit,” Moira spoke sharply, putting a hand in the air to stop him before he’d even managed to utter a syllable, “patient Gabriel Reyes. He was brought in last night.”

The receptionist stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, shocked at the unnecessary blatant display of dominance. He flattened his mouth into a thing line and gave her a glare of mild annoyance but did nothing else but type away on his keyboard. His expression shifted once he’d found Gabriel’s file, looking back up at her with a neutral face.

“Here on the first floor. Room 24. Down the hall on the left.” His voice was deadpan, seemingly realizing that he didn’t have to fake anything when he dealt with this kind of person. Moira felt herself smirk at the thought, which he didn’t appreciate either. She only gave him a curt nod and folded her arms behind her back, proceeding to leave without another word.

During her walk there, she felt her pace behind to slow. It didn’t help much as her incredibly long legs get her everywhere faster than most, but she noticed it nonetheless. She felt sweat collect on her forehead and a shake in her knees. It was odd, however. It didn’t feel like it was coming from worry this time around.

No, it came from… nervousness. She looked at the numbers encrypted in gold on the white door before her and felt _nervous._ And it wasn’t the good “excited” kind of nervous either. It was the “I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing” kind of nervous. Was she supposed to just waltz in? What if he had fallen back asleep? Would she stay?

Her knuckles had betrayed her reluctance when she heard two knocks on the door, coming from her own hand that stuck in the air and almost blended with the walls. “I’m coming in,” she announced, briefly wondering if he was awake, or if there was anyone in there at all, or it was even the right _room_. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open wide.

There, standing alive, well, and proud, stood Gabriel Reyes. His skin had returned to its natural complexion and he no longer looked like he’d never see the light of day again. His lips weren’t purple anymore, instead the color she’d always been distracted by, and stretched into a grin.

He was in a hospital gown that didn’t even reach his knees, but he seemed comfortable in it. His arms were crossed, as where his feet, as he leaned on one of the walls. In front of him was a nurse, whose cheeks were a rather odd shade of pink. It seemed they were conversing, as their smiles suddenly dropped when they both turned their head to the door at the same time.

And suddenly, all Moira’s apprehension withered away once she let the sight sink in. All her thoughts and her worries immediately flew out the window.

In their stead, grew _anger._

_“You.”_

“Okay,” Gabriel began ushering the nurse towards the door, despite not looking like wanted to be anywhere near Moira, “can you give us a moment really quickly? I’m sure you can understand, visitors and stuff.” The nurse didn’t vocalize a reply, but only nodded. She watched Moira as she walked past her, growing increasingly frightened when the woman didn’t seem to take her eyes off of the patient. She hoped she didn’t have to call security.

Moira slammed the door after the nurse had left, perhaps a little too loud. Gabriel stood his ground but blinked in surprise. Moira wasn’t one to lose her temper very often, but he’d been on the receiving end before. It wasn’t pretty, but he could handle it. Still, he wondered just how bad whatever he did was to get her _this_ riled up.

“You!” An accusatory finger was in his face, just as he’d expected. “Your _son_ , your _sixteen-year-old son_ , calls me at _one AM in the morning_ through _your_ phone, _crying_ and _yelling_ that you’re _dead_ on your own living room floor and that he’s too _scared_ to even _touch_ you thinking your state was _his_ fault, all because _you didn’t bother telling anyone that something was wrong with your asthma?!_ ”

Gabriel winced. Jesse. Jesse thought it was his fault. He didn’t bother wondering why, it seemed like it was a trait that ran in the family, even if the boy was adopted. He grimaced again at the thought. The kid had garnered so many of his bad habits in so little time. He hoped that not all of his influence on the kid was bad. He didn’t bring him home to ruin him.

He remembered what was happening when the voice of the angry Irish-woman before him suddenly increased. She’d taken a single step forward, which explained the sudden volume increase. “Are you even _listening,”_ she hissed, which she knew he absolutely wasn’t. He had that _look_ on his face. The one where he’s picked out one part of her words and thought about them real hard.

His sigh tore through the air, exhaustion evident. “Listen, Moira,” he paused, not expecting her to actually let him speak. Once Moira was ticked off, there was no stopping her, but it seemed whatever god or deity watching him decided to spare him as she only threw one eyebrow upwards and waited for a good explanation to him holding out. “I’m sorry, okay? This is my fault—”

 _“Gfvuh_ _—ghck— **no!** ”_ Now _that_ startled him. The shout was loud enough to shoot a jump to Gabriel’s shoulders. Moira’s hands were in her hair, pulling at the ginger locks in frustration, if the noises she’d let out a few seconds ago were anything to go by. _“That’s just it! That’s exactly the kind of thing I was on about if you had just been—”_

 _‘Listening,’_ he mentally finished for her, watching the woman look at the ceiling for aid as the rest of her sentence evaporated into a growl. Moira turned to face him with new bound fury, but Gabriel stopped. It didn’t feel directed at him.

“Your asthma is _not_ your fault! Your attack was _not_ your fault! Jesse thinking it was his fault is _not_ your fault! _Literally none of this is your fault!_ And I know you’re not stupid enough to hold out for no reason, there was _something_ stopping you from getting yourself checked out, and I just want to know what it is!”

Gabriel knew his mouth was hung open and he probably looked like and idiot and a half as he stared up at the woman who panted for breath, but he couldn’t find it in himself to shock himself back to reality just as she’d shocked him out of it. Nothing that came out of Moira’s mouth just now was what he’d been expecting, what he’d been preparing for. He didn’t know what to say to _that._

Moira finally seemed to get a hold of her own intake of oxygen as she let out one long exhale. “You don’t have to tell me now,” her tone had gone from loud to low, ever lower than her regular volume, “but you have to understand that whatever it is, it wasn’t your fault.” As if a great weight had lifted off her, Moira’s entire posture sagged.

The Latino _really_ didn’t know what to say now. He had an idea, an abstract concept, of what he _should_ say, but not _how_ to say it, and that was a problem. He could only stare at her like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and heart suddenly beating a little too fast at how intensely two differently colored irises gazed right through him.

Moira snorted and covered her mouth, murmuring something that was no doubt an insult under her breath. She suddenly walked towards him, and Gabriel realized it too late. She was already there. In front of him. He opened his mouth again to ask her why that was, but he hadn’t even managed to give her an inquisitive look before she’d wrapped her arms around him.

Moira was hugging him, he realized.

She noted how stiff he went in her hold but couldn’t really blame him. The only other occasion where the two have hugged was rather serious—when Jesse lost his arm in that dreaded crash and was kept alive by Moira herself until the ambulance had come for them—and it didn’t really sink in for Gabriel how serious the situation was yet, so she couldn’t blame him.

Still, she felt herself relax when he let out a long breath through his nose and gave in, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist. She tried not to think about how he was the perfect height to place his chin in the crook on her neck, how if his hands were only a little lower they’d be at her hips. This was a strictly platonic embrace, she assured herself. At least, it was intended to be. And now her heart beats faster than a rock star’s drum.

Not wanting to ruin it, Moira pulled back. Too soon it seemed as the moment she did so she immediately longed for the return of the embrace. Gabriel looked as though it was too soon for him as well, if the fact that he grabbed her hands instead of letting her take a few steps backwards, a few steps away from him, was anything to go by.

If the man saw her breath hitch he certainly didn’t comment about it. Moira fought the heat that threatened to rise to her cheeks. She hated this. She truly, truly hated it. It wasn’t this way before she realized how deeply she felt for him. She had a clue of her fondness to him then, but she wouldn’t turn into a mess if he’d for whatever reason grab her hand. She didn’t like it. It felt like it would ruin what they have. Whatever that may be.

“It was honestly just work.” Gabriel talking surprised her, causing her to blink her thoughts away. He had averted his gaze for her piercing one, the hospital bedsheets suddenly looking very artistic and interesting in the way they twisted and curled to indicate that someone had been laying there just a few moments prior to his scrutinization.

Moira quickly realized what it was he had said, and her left eye twitched. “You mean to tell me,” she began carefully, twisting their hands from their loose grips on one another to intertwining them, weaving her long phalanges through his, “that you almost died, because you were stressing about your job and working too hard?”

“I…” Gabriel’s eyes were now on the hands between them, eyes widened. He furrowed his brows, almost in confusion, before looking up to meet her eyes hesitantly. “…Yes?”

Light brown and blue met dark brown. He had looked at her with so much confusion that she didn’t know originated from being speechless or her bizarre affectionate actions. She’d been surprising everyone as of late, herself included. But she didn’t know if it was a good surprise or bad surprise. A bad surprise isn’t a surprise at all, it’s a shock.

She shut her eyes to compose herself, unable to keep holding his gaze anymore. She slowly, almost shamefully, pulled her hands from his and folded them behind her back, each grasping at the sleeves of her jacket like it’s the last thing that’s keeping her grounded on this mortal realm. She opened her eyes and scoffed gently.

“I’d say something about that but I don’t believe I’m a position to lecture you about being a workaholic.” Her teasing tone had returned, and so did Gabriel’s smile. He snorted and leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms and allowing her to finally take the chance to step backwards. “Tell me about it. Speaking of, don’t you have to be there right now?”

Moira made a noise that sounded a lot like a hiss and rolled her eyes. “Called in to take care of Jesse. They’ll live,” she made the comment sound so dismissive, so nonchalant, but it didn’t stop Gabriel’s eyes from bulging out of his sockets, “besides, you were in the hospital. If I’d stayed and they called me in the middle of my shift, it’d probably have taken me way longer to get here.”

Gabriel had that look again. He’d stopped listening long before she’d started rambling. “You stayed home from work to take care of Jesse?” He repeated inquisitively, eyes wide. Moira flattened her lips but made no other motion to show emotion. “Well, yes. You didn’t really expect him to be fine and dandy after he saw the corpse of his father, did you?”

Reyes shuddered at the thought and swallowed harshly. That didn’t sound very good, when says it like that. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he looked at her with a grin. “Don’t let him catch you calling me his _father,_ ” he teased, “he’ll be in here with me after having a stroke about it.” Only one party laughed at the joke, to which he looked at her questioningly for.

“You’d be surprised how much changes overnight,” Moira breathed, her eyes softening as she stared at him, a thousand words unspoken. Gabriel felt… something. There was _something_ about the _look_ in her eyes that had him blinking repeatedly to make sure it was there. The air felt heavy and he swallowed again. That was a look he’d never seen on Moira’s face before, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about not knowing what it meant. Moira was a woman of many mysteries.

Even though she was a good distance away from him, Gabriel felt like she was right before him, like if he reached out he could touch her. He didn’t think about the why until she shifted on her feet, the action causing her to move forward just the slightest bit. The two held eye contact, both with meaningful yet confused eyes. Where were they supposed to go from there? Gabriel’s back was to the wall, so _one_ of them had to make a move towards the other.

Undeniably, they both jumped at the same time when Moira’s loud ringtone tore through the tension. Gabriel felt a frown of frustration tug at his mouth before he could stop it. He furrowed his brows. Why was it that he was frustrated? What just happened? Or rather, what was he expecting to happen?  Not knowing even that made him even more frustrated.

Moira wasn’t better off, practically snarling as she pulled out her phone. However, her mouth parted slightly, before glancing quickly at Gabriel in a manner that told him that whoever that was, he was in deep shit. She turned her phone around and Gabriel felt the breath get knocked out of his lungs at what the caller ID read.

Olivia “Sombra” Colomar-Reyes.

He’s _so fucked._

“And the news is out,” Moira mused, watching the man’s face contort into the five stages of grief right before her eyes. She’d been wondering how long Jesse was going to hold out and waste more time before he finally calls up his sister. She briefly wondered how long it’d be before Fareeha, Jesse’s other best friend, found out, then her mother Ana, Gabriel’s old friend, then _Jack,_ a whole _mess_ on its own, then _Angela, a disaster._

As the thought went through her head, her eye twitched again. Her phone will be blowing up in the next few minutes. “Are you going to answer?” Moira asked, causing Gabriel to jump. She gulped and stared at the device again. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, “I mean, I don’t want to worry her by not answering. But I don’t know what to say.”

“I can answer, if you’d like. She’s calling _me,_ after all,” the ginger-haired woman offered. Gabriel ran a hand through his exposed curls, something she’d only realized were visible when he drew attention to them, then shook his head. “Nah. I should probably speak to her myself. Y’know, father-daughter. But just…” He bit his lip and Moira mentally made a garbled noise. “Not right now. I just don’t want to talk right now.”

Moira nodded at him and muted her phone, stuffing it back into the pocket of the jacket. Gabriel sighed, almost in relief, and thumped his head onto the wall behind him. When Moira saw him leaning on it again, she furrowed her brows and shook her head. “Come on, you dolt,” she spoke and extended her hand to him, “let’s get you more comfortable.”

He eyed her with playful wariness before taking her hand and intertwining their fingers like she had before, something she didn’t expect him to do by the looks of the blush that rose to her cheeks. Gabriel made a sheepish grin that she didn’t dare look at. He found it adorable, how easily flustered she was. But also concerning. He wondered just how big of a scare he gave them for her to act this way.

“I can _hear_ you thinking,” Moira’s voice cut through his thoughts. He blinked and found himself sitting back on the hospital bed, watching the taller woman as she pressed a button that made the bed recline further, allowing him to lie down instead of sit up. She let go of his hand, much to his dismay, and grabbed a chair. She pulled it and turned it so that it was parallel to him, then sat and quietly grabbed her phone.

Gabriel only eyed her for a moment before she glanced to the right at him, blue eye holding curiosity. “Are you going to stare for long?” The man rolled his eyes and laid himself down again, pulling his hands from his sides and putting them under his head. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, before he let out a loud sigh that caused Moira to turn her head and look at him.

“Get over here.” The order caught the Irish woman off guard, watching Gabriel scoot to the further side of the hospital bed then look at her expectantly. She only offered him a raised eyebrow before standing up and sighing in exasperation despite her hammering heart. “I suppose,” she mused, “but I’m only doing this because you almost died.”

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. “Just admit you love me.”

Moira choked and stuttered in her motions to lay down next to him, looking at him in surprise. It was her turn to look like a deer caught in headlights, and Gabriel looked _delighted._ He threw his head back and laughed. Moira huffed and continued to move, grumbling underneath her breath. “Maybe next time you almost die, I’ll think about it.”

The Latino man’s laughter died down into a chuckle, before he lay with an easy smile on his face. They were both on their sides and facing each other. Moira leaned her head on her hand, looking down at Gabriel in a look that could only be described as _relief._ She was truly relieved that he was alive and well. She felt slightly guilty for getting yelling at him, but it would’ve been the only way he listened.

Gabriel looked contemplative, and she almost spoke to pull him out of his thoughts once more before she froze. The man bravely wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled the two closer to one another, pushing his face into her shoulder and sighing. Moira felt a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps prickle her skin but let out a sigh of her own, placing her arm over him and playing with the brown hair at the back of his head.

 _“Thank you,”_ Gabriel said, the words muffled so much that Moira would have missed them had they not been spoken against her. She ceased playing with his hair, much to his dismay. “For what?” The question sounded so simple, Gabriel had to scoff. For what? Did this woman in his arms truly just ask him what he had to thank her for?

“For taking care of Jesse. Taking care of _me,_ ” he heard her suck in a breath and smiled, “for being _you_ , for once. Thank you, for everything.” For a moment, everything was still. His words hung in the air and Moira didn’t even seem like she was breathing in his arms. Gabriel tried really, really hard not to feel as though he’d said something wrong, and felt as though he were failing. Just when he made a move to left go of her, it happened.

She laughed.

She laughed, loud and carefree, and pulled away from him a small distance, just to be able to slide her hand from the back of his skull to his jaw and raise his head slightly to look at him. “You big softie,” she teased, “of course I would. You’ve grown on me quite a bit, can’t you tell?” She shook her head and snickered. “I’d do _anything_ for you.”

Gabriel’s breath hitched, and so did hers. She didn’t seem like she was aware of saying the last sentence out loud, barely registering her own words. Her eyes met his almost in alarm, widened in way that told him that she was about to attempt backtracking her words, to attempt to explain herself and why she’d say such a thing so _intimately._

“Anything, huh?” Gabriel murmured lowly, glancing down for a brief moment. Before she had a chance to speak, he tightened his arms around her then leaned upwards, and their lips met.

Whatever Moira was about to say died on her lips, or better yet, both of their lips. She made a noise akin to surprised whimper, eyes poking out of their sockets. Gabriel had shut his eyes tightly, unsure if it would be awkward to just… keep them open. At first, Moira made no move at all. No move to pull away, but no move to kiss back either.

Gabriel took that as a bad sign either way and flew backwards, as if singed. He sat up and immediately put his hands in the air, one flying to his hair in the universal you-done-fucked-up sign of the Reyes. “O-Oh God, uh,” he stuttered, looking at the shocked woman who now lay on her back, eyes wide but trained on him, “Moira, I— I’m so sor—”

His words were abruptly cut off when she’d lunged forward and pressed her lips against his desperately, hands on either side of his face and eyes shut tight. Gabriel only allowed himself a second of surprise before his hands were on her hips, pushing her backwards onto the bed with only passion in mind and intention, no lust.

His eyelids slid shut when she’s wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He darted his tongue out at her bottom lip, silently requesting permission. Without a second thought, Moira opened her mouth and allowed him to explore the new territory, breathing heavily through her nose and grasping at the back of his hospital gown as their tongues danced with elegance.

She pulled away first, turning her head to side and gasping for air. She panted and turned to him with heavy lidded eyes, looking at the small trail of liquid on his chin and knowing _she_ was responsible. She gulped and moved one of her hands to his face, wiping it away with her thumb. He cupped her cheek with one his hands as well, pressing their foreheads together.

“You have _no_ idea,” he began, “how long I’ve been waiting for that.”

She laughed breathlessly, so un-Moira-like, yet _so_ Moira-like, his heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. “Well, it has come to my attention that it wasn’t something I could ignore any longer myself,” she snickered, “you know, the last thing _anyone_ wants to hear after a kiss is an _apology._ ” Gabriel gave her a sheepish grin.

“I didn’t _know_ if you wanted to do that. All this time, I thought… I thought you didn’t _want_ anything like this, you know?” He suddenly paused, then stuttered. “Uh, whatever this is.” Moira snorted at this idiot of a man above her, pulling him down and turning so that they returned back to laying on their sides facing each other.

She shrugged at the words. “I can’t blame you. I thought so too. But earlier today, I…” Her words trailed off, and Moira felt her blood run cold. Here it was, the hard part. This was the part that she hadn’t even thought she’d get to, yet here she was, windpipe tight and suffocating her as she struggled to form words.

“Hey,” Gabriel called out to her and moved her head with his hand so their eyes can meet, “you can talk to me.” His reassurance didn’t go in vain as she sighed and pressed their foreheads together.

“Earlier today, I realized something. I realized that caring about others, and having others care about you… It felt _nice_. I felt like I… belonged. Like _we_ belonged. Like I had a family.” Gabriel watched her spill the words with closed eyes carefully, holding her as close to him as he can. “And _that_ made me realize just how _fast_ you can lose people like that. And I…”

She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him tightly. “I didn’t _know_ if— I couldn’t deny… I wasn’t—” She furrowed her brows in frustration, eyes now open and attempting to focus on something, anything, to help her find the right words to form the right sentence. “It’s okay,” Gabriel whispered, and it seemed to do the trick.

“I _love_ you.”

He stilled, but she didn’t. She continued to speak her heart out. “I realized that I was _in love_ with you, and I didn’t know what to do. I’ve been with people, but I’ve never been _in love._ Moira O’Deorain doesn’t _fall in love,”_ she practically hissed the words, venomous on her mouth as she spat them out. Gabriel’s face hardened.

“Who says?” The question startled her, and she looked at him in confusion. “What?” She asked, confused. Gabriel looked at her sternly, eyes filled with determination. “Who says Moira O’Deorain doesn’t fall in love? Who has the right to say that she _can’t_ fall in love? That she _can’t_ be affectionate? That she _can’t_ be herself?”

Moira was startled, to say the least. Her mouth parted, but she was speechless. “I…” She’d never heard that question in her life, and therefore, had no answer. Gabriel nodded, as if that were the point. “No body. No body can tell Moira O’Deorain what to do and what not to do. No one can stop her from being happy. Except herself. But then again, who are _you_ to deny yourself happiness? What reason could you possibly have to refuse to let yourself have something as harmless as joy?”

“I—”

“No reason,” Gabriel cut her off, not giving her a chance, “there’s _no_ reason to let yourself long for something that everyone so rightfully deserves. There’s no reputation or some sick standard tied to your name that makes you emotionless. You’re just Moira O’Deorain, a person, like and yet so unlike any other. With wants and dreams and likeable traits.”

Gabriel leaned forward and locked their eyes in an intense stare. “ _Let yourself feel._ It’s not easy, but it sounds like a promising ride, don’t you think?”

Moira’s mouth hung open as she looked at him in shock. She shut it with a loud clack that would’ve made her jump had she not been staring at him so intensely. Her shoulders relaxed and her eyes softened. His words sunk into her head and she tried as much as she could to grasp them and never let go, as she did with him.

“Okay.” That was the only thing she found herself able to whisper, voice strained and tired. Gabriel gave her a smile and kissed her forehead, and he could’ve _sworn_ he heard her _giggle_ just now. He then pulled back and looked at her with a smirk.

“Oh, and for the record, I love you too.”

“Thank God. I was beginning to worry.”

Gabriel laughed and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene: Jesse walks in to find them cuddling and proceeds to begrudgingly give Genji twenty bucks, ten for them getting together a all and ten for doing it today. 
> 
>  
> 
> What ht efukc this is nine pages im not fucking proofreading that mess it's almost 8 AM ITS OVER

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know how hospitals work. Bye


End file.
